1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a multi-angle hook and an L-shaped hinge and more particularly, to a multi-angle hook and an L-shaped hinge for use with a furniture extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Futon frames come in one of at least two different configurations, bi-fold, and tri-fold. In a bi-fold configuration illustrated in FIG. 1, a convertible futon sofa-bed frame allows the futon mattress to fold once along its length. Typically, bi-fold configurations are utilized for larger width furniture, such as sofas, so that one or more persons may lie on the futon sofa-bed frame, with the orientation illustrated in FIG. 2.
The tri-fold configuration, illustrated in FIG. 3, is more commonly utilized for narrower futon frames (for example a 28″ wide chair or 54″ wide loveseat). In a tri-fold, the futon mattress is folded twice along its usually shorter width. A futon mattress may hang over the back of the frame or be folded under the seat itself, or lay flat as a chaise lounge style seat. A person lies on the tri-fold in the orientation illustrated in FIG. 4.
An extension 10 may be added to the seat platform 12 of a futon frame to form a leg-rest (as an ottoman) as well as giving extra length to smaller size futon frames to allow the user to form the full length bed illustrated in FIG. 4.
The extension 10 may be a framed platform including outer frame members and inside slat components. The slats of the extension 10 commonly “nest” into the slats of the seat platform 12; in other words, the extension slats slide in between the slats of the seat platform 12, sliding in and out in relation to them.
The extension 10 may be fastened to the seat in various ways but most commonly there is a bar of wood or metal on the underside of (and at the rear of) the extension slats which holds the extension slats together as fixed group. This bar also serves to stop the extension 10 from being pulled completely out of the seat platform 12. The bar is below the slats and stops firmly against the frame of the seat platform 12 keeping the extension 10 from pulling out completely. This bar is permanently fixed to the extension 10 and makes removal of the extension 10 from the rest of the frame impossible.